Katperucita Roja y su Historia Maldita de Nunca Acabar
by HardLohve
Summary: Monstruosidad horrenda con una veintena de miembros que se agitaban y un centenar de bocas para chillar. Chillar y gruñir. Gruñir y atacar. Porque ella era Katperucita. Y la sangre ajena, su mejor vestimenta. –3º puesto en el Reto: "Truco o Trato… Andersen, Grimm", del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera". Pasa y descubre (si te atreves) la verdadera historia de Katperucita roja
1. Pringado, te la han vuelto a pelar

Disclaimer: Panem y todos sus habitantes pertenecen a Collins. (Yo sólo los utilizo para… ¿asustar? ¿Que me asusten? ¿Para que el susto se asuste de lo poco que esto asusta? Bueno, para esto, y que me aspen si sé bien que es).

—…—…—…—

NT: El presente fanfic participa en el "Reto del Susto", del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. (Tu mejor foro, para que lo sepas, de THG en español). Conteo de palabras (según Word) 499. ¡Yeah, lo conseguí! Aunque rozando el rizo.

—…—…—…—

Despertó con el sobresalto instalado en sus cinco sentidos. El tímpano le pulsaba frenético a ritmo de su no menos desbocado corazón. Aún era noche cerrada, pero eso no implicaba silencio absoluto en el cuarto donde se había quedado rendido. No necesitó, eso sí, decirle a sus oídos a qué atender. Estos le pitaban sin pausa, un pitido desquiciante y agudísimo, tan fino como un alfiler, tan perforante como una aguja de coser reinventando el sentido de tortura en el más audible de los sentidos. ¡Y todo Panem sabía la causa!

Se planteó seriamente si valía la pena acabar con la rosa gris de espinas, titiritera de los escurridizos rebeldes, sólo por un sueño... el sueño eterno al que le condenarían si diera rienda suelta a su frustración y abriera las ventanas del tren y lanzara por la ventana a su compañera por lo mucho que roncaba. Decidió que no. Alegar insomnio, o locura transitoria o un no lo hice porque quería sino que lo hice sin querer evitarlo, no le granjearía el aplacamiento de los abogados, los jueces y los otros mindundis que sin rebozo lo juzgarían al verlo con grilletes y encadenado.

Y de pronto... un murmullo. El ruido de una espada desenvainándose. El sonido de su nombre. Giró como peonza sobre sí mismo... una sombra se agitó en el borde de su campo de visión. Se dio la vuelta... nada. Quietud. Pausa. Tensión... y frío en el cráneo. ¿Qué oía? Ni sus ideas, sólo ronquidos. ¿Qué notaba? Una picazón entre los omóplatos. Un ardor acuciante, urgente, dominante.

¿Qué veía? Un cuarto circular con manchas de ¿sangre? derramadas como lunares en la alfombra del suelo; un cuchillo temblando y hundido hasta la empuñadura en la espalda de... el sillón; un tosco tocador sobre el cual se hallaba toda una hilera de pelucas, colgadas de sus respectivos soportes, cabezas decapitadas de rostros muertos, testigos de una incruenta lucha contra la infame calvicie; trazos sangrientos pintarrajeando un ¡já! ¡Serpiente! ¡Caíste! en las paredes. Y lo más espantoso de todo, la veía a ella, a ella, tumbada entre las pruebas incriminatorias, una peluca de pelo blanco tan de Papá Noel ladeada sobre su... cabeza.

No. No. No. No podía dar crédito. Toc toc toc, su pie repiqueteaba. PIB pib pib, los postigos zumbaban. Cras cras cras, los dientes le chirriaban de tan fuerte que apretaba la mandíbula. Pero no había duda. Ninguna. Enfrente estaba la prueba. En la peluca echa a base de su propia cabellera. Analizó eso último. Pelo, peluca; calvo, cabello. ¡Al cuerno con la frialdad! Se palpó la cabeza como loco. Sondeó, hurgó y rebuscó... Nada, nada, nada. Sólo susto, susto, susto. Un susto tremendo. Y no era para menos: ¡estaba calvo! ¡Alguien lo había rapado a cero para hacerse una peluca a su costa!

No; alguien no, ella. Ella, la traidora. ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¿Pero quién diantre le mandó aliarse con el enemigo? Nadie. Y Snow sólo pudo pensar:

—Pringado... te la han vuelto a pelar.


	2. Katperucita Roja

Disclaimer: interpretación libre y más que dudosa de un entrañable e inocente (eso dicen) cuento. Los que queráis preservar intacta vuestra infancia ¡salid cagando leches de aquí!

* * *

NT: Este fic participa en en el Reto: "Truco o Trato… Andersen, Grimm", del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera". Consistía en coger un cuento infantil y transformarlo en algo de terror.

Bueno, ejem, dudo mucho que esto asuste al más pintado, xddd, pero he hecho mi mejor intento, y me lo he pasado bien escribiendo (oh, sí, sí, y tanto...). Además, seguro la Caperucita de esta historia escandalizará e indignará a sus hermanados creadores, los señores Grimm. Con eso, oh, terrible Halloween, ¡date por servido!

* * *

Érase una vez, en un viejo distrito de antiguas vías pavimentadas, en una casita muy pequeña de fachada gris y tejado declinado, una chica de rostro infantil y larga cabellera despertó un día como otro cualquiera de un sueño agitado, agotada, como si no hubiera descansado en toda la noche.

Al instante… un borrón confuso. Recuerdos nacieron y murieron tras sus párpados. Sacudió la cabeza. Se deslizó de la cama, y antes siquiera de ir a desayunar, buscó con la mirada.

Allí estaban. Su hermana, sus rojas ropas, su madre, sus armas.

Asintió, contenta. Aliviada, se vistió en el silencio de su cuarto compartido. A la chica Le gustaba ir de caza, y en tales ocasiones vestía de rojo, se dice, para que sus ropas camuflaran la sangre de sus presas. Mas como era habitual que fuera de caza, era igual de frecuente verla vestida de rojo. De ahí que la llamaran Katperucita Roja, pues Katniss era su nombre, y roja sus capuchas y el resto de sus prendas.

—Lista —anunció una tarde a su hermana, una niña menuda rubia rubísima, al tiempo que señalaba con el dedo una cesta tapada por un mantel.

La pequeña, por supuesto, no pudo mantener a ralla la curiosidad y levantó el trozo de tela para husmear qué había en el interior de la cesta. El olor a comida recién horneada no tardó en invadir la atmósfera de la pequeña sala de estar de la casita en la que ambas se hallaban solas, en ese momento.

—Bueno y, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer con esto? —Ella también señaló el interior de la cesta—. ¿Comérmelo?

—No es para ti —A Katperucita le costaba reírle las gracias a los demás—. Me voy —declaró a renglón siguiente—. Tengo que salir un momento, Prim. He quedado.

—¿Tienes una cita? —se interesó al instante su hermana, pícara.

—Sí, una cita —Katperucita puso los ojos en blanco—. Con Effiebuela.

—¿Por qué?

—Es mi obligación.

—Pero, ¿esto no te lo debería mandar a hacer —Prim frunció la frente, tratando de recordar el nombre de la mujer que les había limpiado el culete cuando ir con pañales era toda una moda—, ya sabes, la deprimida ésa de la ventana?

—¿A quién suelo hacer más caso, a ver? —Inquirió Katperucita puesta en jarras—. ¿A ella o a mí?

Prim dejó caer sin mucha delicadeza el mantel que cubría la cesta.

—A ti, desde luego...

—¡Pues ya está! No pienso esperar a que salga de su mundo de yupi. La comida se hará pastel de gusanos a este paso. Ya bastante tengo con lo poco que salgo… ya sabes, del distrito.

—Somos muy jóvenes todavía —le recordó la hermana, bien intencionada—. No estamos preparadas para ir sola a casa de la abuela.

—Puede que tú no. Pero yo desde luego que sí.

Y se encaminó hacia la salida.

—¡Espera! —gritó Prim, incorporándose de un salto del sillón donde había estado sentada. Se acercó y detuvo a su hermana por el brazo, diciéndola en voz baja—: ¿Te doy un consejo? No hables con extraños, y corre ante el peligro; escóndete de la luna. ¡Acuérdate de la niña del cuento!

—Nunca debí leerte ese estúpido cuento —refunfuñó Katperucita. Se forzó a sonreír por el bien de su hermana—. Tranquila, Patito. Nada me pasará. Se dice que el bosque esconde muchos secretos y misterios, aunque sólo son leyendas, habladurías malintencionadas que buscan asustar. Nada más.

—Sé que eres muy fuerte y todo eso, pero te lo repito, Katniss, no hables con extraños. Apártate del astro.

—De acuerdo, mamá —se mofó.

Se inclinó para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, pero ni siquiera ese gesto pudo doblegar la preocupación en el rostro de Prim, que siguió diciendo:

—No te entretengas ni por el camino ni en la casa de la abuela.

—Volveré rápido, descuida. Estaré de vuelta antes de que caiga la noche —la tranquilizó Katperucita.

Su hermana alzó la vista al cielo insinuado tras la ventana de la sala de estar.

—¡Pero si apenas faltan tres horas para que se haga de noche! Y la casa de la abuela está lejos, lo sabes.

—Razón de más para que me ponga en camino ya, ¿no te parece?

Prim apretó los labios y le arregló las ropas a su hermana con más fuerza de la debida.

—Cuanto más tarde en salir, menos tiempo tendré para volver —razonó Katperucita.

—Hay toque de queda —le recordó su hermana—. Recuérdalo. Son reglas de mamá, ya sabes —añadió a renglón siguiente.

—Bah, bah. Está ida. No se dará cuenta si me las salto —comentó Katperucita en tono conspirador.

—Pero yo sí.

Katperucita soltó un suspiro irritado y se acomodó la cesta al hombro.

—Comprendo que seas cautelosa, Patito, pero sin duda verás que imponerme un toque de queda no tiene sentido alguno. ¡Soy tu hermana mayor!

Hermana mayor o no, la menor mantuvo los brazos cruzados, sin dar el brazo a torcer.

—Es ridículo —intentó protestar Katperucita.

—Ridículo o no tienes que acatar la norma —atajó la menor—. NO me mires así, Kat. Es por tu bien.

Katperucita no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la seriedad con la que su hermana hablaba, una seriedad sombría muy impropia de su edad y de su carácter generalmente alegre. Sin embargo, la mirada de Prim volvió a transformarse en el rostro cálido y apacible de siempre, por lo que le quitó hierro al asunto.

—¿Y si me salto el estúpido toque de queda?

—El precio que pagarás por quebrantarlo será alto. Demasiado alto —la previno la hermana, ojos entornados y mirada de advertencia—. Pero tú no eres tan tonta. ¿Cierto, Kat? Orgullosa, sí. Intensa, impulsiva, pesada, algo egoísta, algo más egocéntrica, excesivamente protectora, sin duda alguna. Pero ¿tonta?

Katperucita salió de casa dando un portazo, atuendo rojo puesto y asas de la cesta de comida enrolladas alrededor del brazo. Una brisa fresca se deslizó al instante hacia ella por entre el paisaje, sin emitir sonido, danzando alrededor de su figura, avivando los restallidos de tela contra tela que producía la chaqueta a sus espaldas. El largo y revuelto cabello negro le enmarcaba el pálido rostro, iluminado en rojo por el rey celeste del ocaso. Unas raídas vestimentas rojas apenas cubrían su silueta, dejando a la vista gran parte de la tersa piel, lechosa y salpicada de heridas aquí y allí, ecos de una actividad furtiva en los parajes del Bosquetolio.

Bajo un sol rojizo que calentaba más bien poco y que empezaba a decaer, Katperucita anduvo a paso mesurado por un sinuoso camino de montaña, rumbo al Bosquetolio, pues debía cruzarlo para llegar hasta la casa de su abuela. Los árboles esqueléticos que jalonaban la calzada olían a savia, y por el aire resonaba una melodía de llamadas de aves variopintas.

Era tarde cerrada. La gente parecía haberse resguardado del ocaso, pues se encontró con pocas personas en su caminata. El distrito era más una pequeña ciudad que un pueblo, en cuanto a las dimensiones se trataba. Se decía que a la región llevaba tiempo sin llegar caras nuevas; también se decía que llevaban tiempo sin desaparecer las antiguas. A pesar de todo, sus habitantes eran gente sencilla, tipos corrientes de caras sucias y rostros ajados, de lenguaje zafio y mentalidad no menos ruda, modales palurdos y pueblerinos, pero honorables y de gran corazón.

Al menos de día.

Al menos la mayoría.

Katperucita oteó el horizonte lejano más próximo a cada paso mientras rodeaba una grieta profunda que mellaba la vieja calzada; regueros de sudor le marcaban frente y axilas, por lo que tuvo que secarse con el brazo la cara. Después de un tercer recodo y tras casi una hora de iniciar la caminata por fin pudo ver a la construcción de la selva surgir, imponente y boscosa, frente a ella. Para ese entonces, el sol era poco más que una neblina rojiza detrás de unas nubes algo nefastas.

El Bosquetolio no estaba en silencio, aunque eso no era ninguna novedad. Árboles aquí y árboles allá. Animalejos salvajes sin dejar de charlar, ulular, rugir o sisear. En cada rama de cada árbol había encaramado una ardilla, o un búho, o un nido, o un bicho o un insecto. El crujido de las pisadas de Katperucita era el único sonido que se sobreponía a su lenguaje zoológico.

A la tenue luz de la tarde, el aspecto del Bosquetolio adquirió ante sus ojos y entre un parpadeo y otro un aspecto algo siniestro. Sombras tan nítidas como un cuchillo cruzaban la periferia de su mirada; entraban y salían de su campo de visión, sus siluetas desaparecían tan pronto como se fijaba en ellas, captaban un rayo de sol en cuanto ella apartaba la mirada, desaparecían de nuevo si volvía a intentar capturarlas de frente.

«¿Te doy un consejo?» Las palabras de Prim volvieron inesperadas y escalofriantes a su memoria. «No hables con extraños, y corre ante el peligro; escóndete de la luna».

—Estúpido cuento —murmuró Katperucita entre dientes—. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. —Aun así, no dejó de palparse furtivamente con la mano libre la intersección entre los pechos. Casi sentía comezón en las manos por las ganas de asir el arco que ahí tenía resguardado, oculto bajo la capa. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que lo sacara a pasear, o eso le parecía.

Con un arqueamiento de ceja cayó en la cuenta entonces de que las raíces que tenía cerca, verdosas y tiernas y doradas durante el día, se habían vuelto oscuras, enmarañadas, tenebrosas y altaneras; se agitaban como si quisieran levantarse de la tierra y obstaculizar sus pasos. Pero ni el viento se había intensificado y ni las hierbas chasqueaban al rozarse entre sí como cabría esperar de estar la corriente agitándolas de verdad.

Un gruñido resonó de pronto a su izquierda. Katperucita dio un brinco, sobresaltada; pero enseguida se reprendió a sí misma por una conducta tan asustadiza. Avanzó dos pasos, queriendo enmendar enseguida el gesto de cobardía.

Se obligó a dejar de girar el rostro y ojear de reojo el disco solar con intensidad. Sus pasos no obstante se volvieron nerviosos, su aliento, errático. Buscó desembarazarse de ese miedo naciente con la lógica: el bosque nunca le había dado miedo; estúpido empezar ahora. Así que continuó internándose con pasos decididos en la floresta, dejando a su espalda los últimos restos de luz del sol.

Para calmarse y olvidar el modo en que las sombras se alargaban a su alrededor, deshojó unas cuantas flores de sus ramos y los fue arrojando al suelo tras ella, una estela colorida dispuesta a recordarla el camino andado. Arrancaba flores, no las más bonitas, por supuesto, eso no iba con su estilo, sino las que mayor pinta de venenosas y peligrosas tenían, cuando de pronto…

Oyó un siseo, el ruido de una serpiente desenroscándose de sus anillos escamosos cual látigo ante amenaza de muerte.

—¡Sí, bonita! ¿Porque luego vendrás tú a regarlas, verdad?

Katperucita se detuvo en seco cuando la dueña de aquella voz se interpuso en su camino, cerrándole el paso. Mejor dicho, el dueño de aquella voz.

—¿Quién eres? —Era una criatura de fantasía, mitad humana de cintura para arriba y mitad serpiente de cintura para abajo—. ¡Dios mío!

—¡Más quisieras! —Respondió con voz resonante aquella cosa mientras un trueno estremecía el lugar—. No soy tu dios.

—¡No fastidies! —Exclamó Katperucita—. Eso ya lo sé. ¡Y menos mal! Lo que quería decir es, ¿qué eres?

—Una pitonisa. ¿No es evidente? Pitonissnow, para ser exactos.

—Hola, Pitonissnow —saludó Katperucita con forzada cortesía, sin dejar de recular hacia atrás ante el espanto que veían sus ojos—. ¿Vienes a comerme?

—¿Comerte? —Pitonissnow echó la cabeza hacia atrás, despectivo—. ¿Y por qué iba a prestarme a intoxicarme?

—Creí que eras el peligro del que me previno mi hermana… —se detuvo—. ¿Intoxicarte? —exclamó—. ¡Oye! ¡Pero si yo estoy muy buena!

—Lo que estás es roja —desdeñó él—. Eres una extraña, altanera, inadaptada, insufrible —escupió a continuación, desbaratando las sospechas de Katperucita—. ¿Cómo te atreves a despilfarrar las flores que tanto me ha costado cuidar?

La muchacha contempló los ojos de aquel ser, rojos como su propia sangre, y entonces la vieja ansia, el viejo anhelo, volvió a acelerarle las palpitaciones... el arco le quemaba entre los senos, pidiendo caza…

No. ¡No! Katperucita sacudió la cabeza para rechazar esos impulsos. Tenía que concentrarse en llevarle la cesta a su abuelita, sólo eso. Nada más. Pero no pudo resistirse a replicar al híbrido de serpiente. Y ahí se entretuvo Katperucita, discutiendo sobre si era legal o no coger flores del camino, olvidando que es del género tonto quedarse a debatir con una serpiente cuando ésta ya tiene ganado el duelo de antemano. Olvidando, de hecho, el consejo de su hermana de no pararse a hablar con desconocidos.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa —propuso finalmente Pitonissnow—. Satisface mi curiosidad: ¿qué hace un ser como tú, con sus dos extremidades inferiores de igual tamaño, aquí, a horas tan tardías, en lugar de estar a resguardo y bajo toque de queda?

—Vengo a dejarle comida a mi abuela —contestó Katperucita—. Vive en la cabaña sur del Bosquetolio, junto a tres robles, al final del seto de avellanos.

—Ah. ¿Te refieres a la vieja de la casa gris? ¿La de los tacones altos a modo de bastón y peluca rosa por máxima cabeza? sí, la conozco. —Ladeó la cabeza—. Pero mira niña. Te recomiendo que vayas por el otro camino. Este hoy está muy mal transitado.

—Me sé el camino —protestó Katperucita—. Después de varios viajes, ¿no crees que eso se queda grabado? ¿Me ves con cara de tonta o algo así?

—Emmm… —titubeó Pitonissnow—, ¿tengo que responder a eso?

Katperucita se molestó, se irguió cuan alta era, y se disponía a despellejar a ese ser cuando éste se le adelantó y recalcó, gritando.

—¡El camino de la derecha! vete por el camino de la derecha!

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerte caso?

Pitonissnow dio un fuerte coletazo en la tierra. A los pies de Caperucita se abrió una ancha y profunda grieta. La chica retrocedió con cuidado, y fue entonces cuando recapacitando, llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor pensarse las cosas dos veces antes de cuestionar a aquel animal.

—Bah. Como quieras —Pitonissnow se encogió en sus anillos—. Yo ya te lo advertí. Luego que no se diga que las serpientes somos traicioneras ¿eh? ¡Toda la mala fama para los lobos, por favor!

Katperucita abrió la boca, pero de pronto todo el bosque pareció girar a su alrededor. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Pitonissnow había desaparecido. Katperucita se encogió de hombros, pensando que así era mejor. De modo que prosiguió su caminata.

Pronto la luna estuvo alta en el cielo nocturno, las estrellas palidecieron, celosas del albo resplandor de la reina blanca, custodia del puesto del astro solar que se había retirado a descansar. Katperucita caminaba esquivando los charcos de su luz plateada.

La sensación de que alguien la vigilaba fue haciéndose cada vez más nítida e insistente. Pero lo que resultaba más inquietante aún era la percepción de que algo la seguía, rastreando sus pasos por el bosque en silencio. La sensación fue intensificándose y empeorando hasta tal punto que Katperucita no pudo evitar echar una mirada por encima del hombro.

Graso error.

Recibió un buen sorpresón a lomos de su respiración detenida. Y sus párpados se abrieron a más no poder, la estupefacción se asomó desnuda y ya sin retraso en sus pupilas grises, fijas en unos vacíos pozos rojos, ojos de animal estampados en una enorme cabeza peluda, monstruosa.

—Un lobo. Es un lobo —susurró, atónita.

Y como queriendo reafirmar las palabras de la chica, los belfos del animal se retrajeron en una mueca feroz, revelando los largos caninos de una boca roja, goteante, ansiosa de sangre. Ahí estaba. Tamaño enorme de puro y duro músculo, cubierto de mullido pelaje pardo camuflándose en el entorno; patas lobunas que acallaban su avance veloz gracias a suaves almohadillas que las encubrían; orejas puntiagudas que apuntaban firmes e interesadas hacia su dirección; fauces abiertas con saliva espesa y caliente, escurriéndose entre los colmillos afilados de un hocico mortífero, con lentitud.

Katperucita no tuvo que repetir a sus piernas la orden de que pusieran pies en polvorosa. Una y otra vez, su cabeza giraba hacia atrás cada vez con mayor violencia meneando la larga trenza a su alrededor. A su espalda, oyó con terrible nitidez un gruñido de ansia, un gruñido de muerte prometida, un juramento de saltarle encima e ir a abrir y desgarrar sus blandas y frágiles entrañas.

Corrió, sin saber realmente si iba o no por buen camino. No importaba. Sólo quería poner espacio entre la bestia y ella. Corrió, pero a medida que se internaba en el bosque, empezó a oler algo frío, rancio, de podredumbre; algo como la exhalación de una tumba olvidada. Algo que provenía de delante y no de la amenaza de su espalda que quería darle caza.

De un claro intermedio emergió de pronto un niño pequeño. Pensó que era un niño. Y no se equivocó. Más aún, comprobó para su alivio que se trataba de Rory, el hermano pequeño de su amigo Cazagale.

—¡Rory! —lo saludó corriendo a su encuentro, con un grito de júbilo que expresaba alegría y que escondía el significado añadido de «oh, joder, menos mal, cuánto me alivia verte!».

Se aproximó, contenta con encontrar una cara conocida entre tanto desconcierto. Frunció la frente, extrañada. Rory era pequeño, pero aquel día parecía… más pequeño de lo habitual. E iba extrañamente desnudo. Una sonrisa hendía su rostro, dejando un hueco enorme, vacío en su aniñada dentadura.

—¿Rory? —él giró la cabeza lenta, muy lentamente hacia ella. No abandonó el halo de la luna; y debido a que los ojos de Katperucita bizqueaban, transcurrió un momento antes de que se diera cuenta de que el niño llevaba un sinsajo en sus manos.

Un sinsajo muerto en sus manos.

Un sinsajo muerto y desgarrado a la altura de la garganta, en sus manos.

—Kat-pe-ru-ci-taaaa —la llamó él con una voz extrañamente gutural—. ¿Ven?

Ella dio un paso.

El ave se estaba fundiendo.

Dio otro paso.

—¿Ven a jugar?

El pájaro se deshacía entre los dedos de Rory como cera caliente. Pero nada goteaba al suelo. A medida que el ave muerto rezumaba, era absorbido por la carne del niño. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta Katperucita de que todo el cuerpo de Rory, antes escuálido pero fuerte, estaba cubierto de una especie de lodo. Negó con la cabeza. Quizá el brillo intenso de la luna le estaba jugando malas pasadas a sus ojos. Porque incluso rory le parecía… ¿verde? Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza.

—¿Rory?

Él salió del aura lunar hacia las sombras que abrazaban el cuerpo de Katperucita. Pero de pronto la oscuridad vomitó algo y asaltó a la chica, emergiendo en un remolino de pelos y garras.

¡Estúpida!

En su alivio por reconocer un rostro conocido se había olvidado por completo de la amenaza de detrás, el lobo feroz. Con un gruñido de honda satisfacción, éste se lanzó en picado hacia ella. Katperucita alzó los brazos en un gesto instintivo de protegerse la cara… pero el salto del lobo fue más allá de su cabeza. Saltó hacia el exquisito bocado que para él era Rory.

Sus patas delanteras se apoyaron con violencia sobre el pecho del niño, aplastando el cuerpo menudo contra la tierra; gruñó, mostrando la totalidad de una hilera amarillenta de colmillos con la baba goteando sobre las pálidas y verdosas mejillas de su presa. Abrió las fauces. Y de un solo bocado, decapitó a rory, quebrándole la yugular.

El ruido de su gaznate rompiéndose sonó demasiado fuerte, como truenos de una minúscula tormenta, como huesos repicando unos contra otros. Katperucita oyó claramente un sonido como un pop, un ruido de ruptura, mientras un breve quejido arañaba el aire.

—¡Lo has matado, lobo! —chilló, espantada.

—A ti no se te escapa ni una, ¿eh, preciosa?

Y es que se había dado la casualidad de que Mitchlobo, también conocido como Haymitch en sus tiempos más pacíficos y diurnos y lobo feroz en sus temporadas más negras, la vio pasar, agazapado entre unos matorrales; y la encontró tan menuda y despistada y flacucha y vestida tan de vino tinto que pensó: «para mí». Pero esos devoracadáveres se le habían adelantado, y como todo buen lobo decente prefería salvar a su víctima señalada antes que dejarla morir a manos que no fueran... bueno, las suyas, si tuviera, había ido en post de la chica para protegerle las espaldas.

—¡Era mi amigo!

—Sí, bueno, «era» es la palabra clave —gruñó Mitchlobo. Se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros y contempló de arriba a abajo aquella delicia vestida de rojo—. ¿Por qué corrías antes, por cierto?

—¡Maldito! Creía que querías comerme. Menudo susto me he llevado por tu culpa. ¿Sabes por lo que me has hecho pasar?

—Sí. —Contestó Mitchlobo con desparpajo, ni corto ni perezoso—. Pero más vale que sigas tu camino —le gruñó—. No querrás estar aquí cuando vengan.

—¿Cuando vengan… quiénes?

Antes de que el lobo pudiera responder, otros tres niños aparecieron al lado del cuerpo de Rory. Parecían haberse materializado de la nada, llamados por un canto silencioso de muerte que sólo ellos escuchaban. Niños que ella conocía. Niños que eran los hermanos de él. Niños que sonrieron mientras empezaban a alimentarse del cuerpo de su hermano.

Una lanza de luz lunar cayó sobre el rostro de uno de ellos. Éste apartó un momento la cara de su banquete y alzó la vista para mirarla de frente. Katperucita sintió que la bilis le trepaba por la garganta. Era Posy. La dulce Posy. Pudo olerla. Pero no porque el olor fuera particularmente fuerte. De hecho, era insidioso, pero su sutilidad parecía hacerlo más nauseabundo, más corrosivo, que cualquier hedor más intenso que ella jamás hubiera percibido.

Posy la sonrió como si fuera un bocado apetitoso, mientras apretaba la cabeza decapitada de Rory contra su pecho y el lodo que la cubría reducía la carne de su hermano a una especie de sebo que fue absorbido al instante a través de sus poros.

No supo cuándo, pero de pronto Katperucita se dio cuenta de que había sacado el arco, lo tenía en la mano, flecha ya dispuesta a salir en busca de una diana. Disparó, enflechó, acertó, Posy cayó desplomada y…

Dos, tres, no, al menos otros seis niños aparecieron a la vez para alimentarse de los dos hermanos caídos. Todos verdosos, todos recubiertos de lodo, todos abalanzándose ansiosos sobre los cuerpos en descomposición. Katperucita disparó más flechas, cegada por un pánico naciente, sin querer detenerse a pensar que los hermanos de su mejor amigo estaban entre esos nuevos enemigos a abatir.

Y entonces, en torno al lugar de reunión se desató una extraña batalla. A primera vista parecía una lucha desigual: el lobo feroz y Katperucita, hombro contra lomo, terminaban con los niños devoracadáveres con relativa facilidad. Flechas, golpes, zarpazos, mordiscos, incluso piedras arrojadas con la fuerza suficiente..., todo funcionaba. Jadeando, gruñendo, maldiciendo, Katperucita y el lobo hendían, cortaban, tajaban, decapitaban a los devoracadáveres tan rápido como era posible. Sólo eran niños, tan fáciles de matar como, pues eso, como cualquier niño.

Pero eran tantos...

No, no es que fueran tantos. La verdad era más terrible. Tan pronto como uno de ellos conseguía la comida suficiente, la criatura se escindía, se convertía en dos. Y cada vez que uno de ellos moría, su cuerpo proporcionaba alimento suficiente para que tres o cuatro de otros devoracadáveres se alimentaran y multiplicaran. Y, con cada gemido de muerte, más niños aparecían de la nada.

Pero lo peor no era eso. Lo peor era que incluso los proyectiles del arco de Katperucita, arma que tanto le había costado hacer y que con tanto mimo conservaba, no duraban mucho. Cada flecha que rozaba la piel de esos niños se incendiaba; cada piedra que los tocaba, aunque lograran matar a unos cuantos, se desmenuzaba.

—Ácido —musitó. Y sin necesidad de pararse a comprobar (ya había tenido toda la comprobación posible) se reajustó la correa de la cesta al hombro, dio media vuelta y salió escopetada de ese escenario de pesadilla.

—¡Aguarda! —La instó el lobo—. ¡No vayas por ahí!

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó Katperucita por encima del hombro, sin aminorar la marcha.

—Hay más devoracadáveres. ¿Acaso quieres encontrarte con otros de esa especie? Coge el sendero de la derecha, ese es más seguro.

—¡Y más largo! —se quejó la chica.

—Vamos a ver, mocosa. ¿Tú qué prefieres, llegar tarde y viva? ¿O llegar pronto con las piernas por delante? ¡El sendero de la derecha te digo! Desobedeciste a la pitonisa del roble y te topaste con esos niños espeluznantes, ¿vas a volver a hacer caso omiso de un buen consejo?

—Mi hermana me dijo… —empezó a decir Katperucita.

—¡Tu hermana no sabe nada! —ladró el lobo feroz—. Ve por la derecha.

Un poco más adelante de donde señalaba la garra del lobo, el camino giraba, y Katperucita sabía que tras el recodo estaría la casa de su abuela. Pero también sabía que un festín de niños verdosos aguardaba. Torció la cabeza hacia la otra dirección; allí,, los árboles se abrían a un larguirucho sendero con verdes pastos que crecían altos en la vegetación que lo flanqueaban.

—¡Está bien, está bien!

Enfiló el sendero de la derecha. Al verla tomar ese camino, Mitchlobo, que de borracho andaba sobrado pero que de tonto no tenía ni media zarpa ni bigote, sonrió a sus espaldas, satisfecho; aprovechó la distracción para darse el piro y adelantar a Katperucita en su camino a la casa de su abuela.

Por su parte, Katperucita siguió corriendo entre el bosque cada vez más enmarañado. Sin querer, se adentró en un cinturón de niebla. Una blancura circundante absorbía los sonidos y le hacía imposible ver más allá de diez pasos. Al cabo de un momento, una tonadilla llegó hasta sus oídos.

—Adivina adivinanza, qué tiene Snow en la panza? —cantaba una reconocida voz muy animada—. Una flor, una planta; una rosa una espina...

La voz se interrumpió cuando Katperucita pasó como una exhalación por debajo del árbol que estaba podando. Pitonissnow la miró de arriba a abajo.

—¡Katperucita! —exclamó decepcionado—. ¡Pensé que habías muerto!

Katperucita lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Oh, señorita. ¿De dónde sales tan jadeante?

—¡No te importa!

Y salió escopetada, desviando el paso. Pero gritos y chillidos le salieron al paso al girar por una curva del sendero. Katperucita se detuvo en seco al instante, sobrecogida por una escena dantesca: un grupo de personas se abalanzaban unas contra otras, golpeando rabiosos contra el suelo las cabezas de quienes tenían cerca, una y otra vez, aporreándolas, pateándolas, arañándolas, mordiéndolas... dando un espectáculo que acobardaba. Luchaban, chillaban, forcejeaban en la creciente noche de luna llena.

Katperucita se quedó ahí de pie, atónita, incapaz de reaccionar, tan sólo observando. Vio a mujeres que se abrían tajos con las uñas mientras emitían ruiditos guturales propio de animales. Hombres que se estrellaban contra la tierra, entre las raíces de dos troncos, con un nauseabundo ruido sordo y que ya no volvieron a moverse. Chicos de su misma edad peleando, mordiéndole los genitales a algunos, y estrangulando a otros.

—¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí? —musitó en un susurro que el viento se apresuró a robar—. ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco el distrito al completo? —masculló con aire sombrío

Y fue entonces cuando todos dejaron de moverse.

Uno de los sobrevivientes, una mujer, alzó la vista hacia Katperucita con un brillo sanguinario en los ojos. Era una expresión horripilante; incongruente sobre todo viniendo de la cara limpia de su madre.

Su silenciosa y pacífica madre.

¿Cómo y cuándo había llegado hasta ahí? No lo sabía. ¿Con quién había dejado a Prim? No quiso pensar en las implicaciones de su hermana abandonada en plena noche, sola en una casa demasiado grande para ella. Su madre se encontraba en muy malas condiciones físicas: una herida en el vientre, surcos en la cara, desgarrones en la ropa y un ojo cerrado por la hinchazón. Se lo habían dejado a la funerala.

Katperucita esta vez no pensó siquiera en acercarse, llamarla por su nombre. En esos ojos azules no quedaba ni una pizca de humanidad; la mujer sólo se expresaba con gruñidos, siseos y gritos, el rostro desfigurado por la rabia y el ansia de matar.

Matar y matar.

Con distracción, Katperucita se echó a un lado, escapando del roce de la luz en su piel. El grupo de peleones se puso sin previo aviso a cuatro patas, en una ordenada fila. Fila encabezada por su madre.

—Luz… luz… luz… luz. —Iban diciendo a medida que avanzaban. Y Katperucita se estremeció de pies a cabeza—. Luz… luz… luz… luz. —Espaldas arqueadas, rostros crispados, Pasos acompasados—. Luz… luz… luz… luz.

La luna había llegado demasiado deprisa al sendero. Brillaba plateada, argéntea, gozosa, fulminantemente sobrenatural. Alumbrando al grupo. Alumbrando sus cánticos.

—Luz… luz… luz… luz.

Toda la extensión del camino bullía de personas a cuatro patas, hombres y mujeres vueltos animales. Bajo los rayos de la luna, los cuerpos agachados parecían ser una sola masa sólida, la forma de una criatura única. Monstruosidad horrenda con una veintena de miembros que se agitaban y un centenar de bocas para chillar. Chillar y gruñir. Gruñir y cantar. Un canto gutural, exultante, sobrecogedor y animal.

—Luz… luz… luz… luz.

—S—sólo quiero pasar. T—tengo que ir a casa de mi abuela.

—Luz… luz… luz… luz… —fue en cambio la coreada respuesta.

Katperucita se estremeció una vez más y, en lo que le parecía ya la enésima vez en aquella noche, salió de piernas sueltas de aquel lugar. Pero esta vez no bastó con correr para dejar los horrores atrás. El horror en sí la persiguió. Mientras corría en medio de aquella pesadilla, bramidos sacudían el aire a sus espaldas, pasos marcados con manos y rodillas hacían retumbar la tierra a sus pies.

Katperucita se estremeció ante aquel horror y maldijo entre dientes. Huyó hasta de la propia luna. Esa reina hipócrita y peligrosa del cielo que parecía intentar cazarla, engancharla, conquistarla y acariciarla. Y engendrar otra bestia de negrura y muerte con ella.

Cuando por fin Katperucita llegó al porche de la cabaña, los pulmones le pitaban tanto que apenas tuvo voz para subir de dos en dos la corta escalinata que precedía la entrada y aporrear la puerta hasta que ésta cedió bajo sus puñetazos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que llevaba abierta todo el rato. Traspasó el umbral como una flecha, echó el cerrojo y, para mayor seguridad, arrastró la cómoda del vestíbulo hasta atrancar con ella la puerta.

Después de recobrar el aliento, se animó al verse en la seguridad de la casa de su abuela. Recorrió un corto pasillo y luego traspasó el umbral del dormitorio de la anciana, sin molestarse en anunciar su llegada con los golpes de rigor en la puerta. La paciencia no entraba en su escaso repertorio de virtudes, paciencia muy ausente más que nunca con la agitación de la carrera de aquella noche, así que sin aguardar respuesta o un «pasa, pasa», entró como Pedro… no, no, no. Como Katperucita por su casa.

Sus pasos resonaron en la solitaria estancia. Flotando desde la garganta profunda del cuarto, llegó hasta ella una voz rasposa, cascada, horripilante, que le puso los pelos de punta.

—¿Quién es?

Pelos de punta por la indignación. Y el cabreo.

—¿Que quién es? ¿Que quién es? Debería darte vergüenza el simple hecho de hacer esa pregunta. ¿Es mi melodiosa y maravillosa y perfecta voz acaso tan ordinaria como el resto del común de la gente? O sea, ¡soy tu nieta! ¿Y tú te haces considerar mi abuela?

—Hmm… (Caperucita? ¿Eres tú, hija? —pregunta retórica donde las haya. Pero su abuela Effie era muy dada a esas tonterías—. ¿Me traes la cestita con pan y miel y galletitas y todas las demás golosinas que yo aun viviendo en el culo del mundo puedo conseguir por cuenta propia pero que me da mucha pereza salir a buscar?

—¿Caperucita? ¿Te refieres a esa niña remilgada de historial santurrón? —Katperucita odiaba las comparaciones, y más si con ellas la que salía perdiendo era ella—. Effiebuela, te estás ganando un buen flechazo. Primer aviso. Conste.

—Lo que tú digas, querida. ¿Me has traído algo o no?

—A parte de mi valiosa y rebelde y agitada y perseguida persona… pues sí. Resulta que sí. Antes, déjame decirte que Prim te manda saludos y…

—Que sí, que sí, no me ralles. Ese guión ya me lo sé. Entra de una vez; tenemos que pasar a lo interesante.

Su abuelita estaba rara. Es decir, más rara de lo que ya estaba los trescientos sesenta y cinco restantes días del año. No había rastro de sus cabellos rosados, color de un chicle masticado. Ni rastro de su humor irascible, carácter que Katperucita había heredado.

Katperucita entró a zancadas en el dormitorio, el ceño fruncido de nuevo en la frente. Se sentó de un brinco en el lateral de la cama. Pero iba tan mosqueada que se le olvidó su línea siguiente. Y su abuela, muy dada a recrear los cuentos infantiles -costumbre fea que parecía haberle contagiado recientemente a Prim- así se lo hizo ver, muy indignada bajo las cobijas de la cama.

—¡Eh, eh, adónde vas tan deprisa, preciosa! ¿No crees que te olvidas de algo? ¡Tienes que preguntarme qué ojos y orejas y nariz y manos y boca y qué otro sinfín de extremidades más grandes tengo! —Explicó ante la mirada en blanco de Katperucita—. Cielos bendito, querida, pareciera que no te haya dado infancia —se ofendió.

Armándose de algo parecido a la paciencia, Katperucita recitó:

—Abuelita, abuelita, ¡qué ojos tan grandes tienes!

—Son para verte mejor —dijo Effiebuela con voz de psicópata escapada del psiquiátrico—. Aunque admito que esas ropas tuyas ayudan a mi daltonismo.-

—¿Rojos? —se interesó Katperucita desviándose de nuevo del guión, olvidando que la curiosidad mató al… alto, aquí no hay gatos—. Tienes los ojos muy rojos —prosiguió curioseando, ya más aliviada.

—Los tomates están de moda en el Bosquetolio —explicó algo azorada su abuela—. ¡Pero sigue, sigue!

En ese momento, la luna se asomó de golpe por la ventana de la habitación. Se filtró dormitorio adentro, se arrastró por el suelo, trepó por las patas de la cama de la abuela. Y se adhirió a las piernas de Katperucita.

—Abuelita, abuelita, ¡qué panza tan grande tienes!

—Hinchada por tanto afecto que para ti tengo guardado —respondió su abuela.

—O hinchada posiblemente por los excesos —recriminó la chica en un rápido contraataque—. Se llama tripa cervecera, no creas que soy una ignorante de la vida.

—¡Sigue y calla! Tengo hambre, pero ya conoces el ritual: nada de darme los pasteles y dulces hasta que no recreemos un cuento infantil. ¡Sigue!

Katperucita resopló; hizo una mueca, volvió a resoplar. Pero retomó su guión.

—Abuelita, abuelita, ¡qué nariz tan grande tienes!

—Es para olisque… olfate, digo… olerte mejor, querida —siguió la línea Effiebuela.

A la altura ya de su cabeza la luz de luna se deslizaba como gotas de lluvia, sin timidez, interesada por la figura vestida de rojo, quebrando la oscura noche de la estancia, tendiéndole la mano a la vista de la joven.

—Abuelita, abuelita, ¡qué olor tan varonil tienes!

—Es para desmayarte y... —se detuvo—. ¡Eh! —Bramó, indignada—, ¡eso no es así!

Katperucita se inclinó, y con ella la luna, derramándose por su cuerpo.

—Abuelita, abuelita, ¿me crees realmente tan tonta?

—¡Cómo?

Con el mayor sigilo posible que consiguió gracias a la ley del mínimo esfuerzo, Katperucita se acercó lo suficiente para deshacerse bruscamente de varias de las frazadas que envolvían el cuerpo oculto, rebelando así… lo que había notado nada más irrumpir la luna al interior del dormitorio.

—¡Cazagale! ¡Eres tú!

Pillado en falta, el chico, que por lo general era el cazador del bosque pero que aquel día tenía libre, de piel aceitunada e idénticos ojos grises igual que cenizas se alejó de las mantas que le cubrían y se lanzó sobre Katperucita, haciéndola caer de la cama y estampándola contra el suelo, apresándola entre sus brazos.

Sus fornidos y varoniles brazos.

—A ti no se te escapa ni una, ¿eh, preciosa?

Tumbados cuan largos eran en el suelo, uno encima de la otra, se sostuvieron la mirada, indignada confusión la de ella, hambruna y deseosa la de él.

—¿Por qué estás usurpando el lugar de mi abuela?

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, y cuando sus labios se rozaron, Gale respondió:

—Pues para comerte mejor, Katperucita, para comerte mejor… —y la besó apasionadamente.

Un beso en los labios. Unos labios pintados de rojo. Rojo tan encendido como sangre derramada. Sangre que destelló, augurando ser devuelta. Y que de hecho fue devuelta en un violento beso que se fue tornando más posesivo a medida que se alargaba la cosa.

Y a medida que la luna observaba.

Katperucita lo notó de nuevo: la vieja ansia, el viejo anhelo, el hambre insidioso, volviendo a acelerarle las palpitaciones. La sangre le bullía en las venas, pidiendo caza. De modo que cuando Cazagale separó sus labios para buscar aire, Katperucita aprovechó el momento; atrajo al chico hacia sí, lo rodeó con brazos y piernas… y lo besó.

De hecho, no dejó de besarlo. Lo besó y lo morreó y lo remató con otro beso sofocante.

Estranguló la boca ajena con sus labios, selló con besos profundos la compuerta de saliva que traía oxígeno, vida a los pulmones de su amigo.

Le impidió respirar.

Le prohibió inhalar.

Katperucita deslizó hasta sus palmas el cuchillo que tenía escondido bajo la manga de la roja chaqueta, su único acero que había sobrevivido al ácido de esos devoracadáveres, lo alzó por detrás de la nuca de Cazagale, y no precisamente con intención de untar mantequilla en pan.

Tendió al cazador, aún disfrazado de abuelita, en el suelo, las manos aplastadas bajo su propia espalda. Lo despojó de su ropa y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

La había engañado para besarla, caviló mientras se acomodaba sobre las caderas del chico. Era justo, entonces, que ella ahora le devolviera la misma moneda.

Sus manos recorrieron el desnudo pecho, sus uñas se hincaron en la piel, creando diseños intrincados en la expuesta carne, marcándola con letras de rojo, letras de heridas, clavándose lo más posible, buscándole hacer sangrar.

Logrando hacerle sangrar.

Cazagale se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, lo que la enfureció; después de todo el estrés acumulado en la noche, una resistencia así no era nada de su agrado.

—Katperucita… —farfulló él entre retortijones por los arañazos de su amiga—. No… ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

Ella se inclinó sobre el moreno hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron. La luna cayó, observó, brilló.

—Es para matarte mejor —susurró contra sus labios, con la cercanía propia de dos amantes—. Es para matarte mejor.

Y la luna se rió. Se alzó, pidió, destelló, incitó.

Katperucita deslizó sus labios hasta el cuello masculino, y no se cortó en depositar unos cuantos besos en la vena marcada, todos delicados, todos breves. Hasta que curvó los labios sobre las encillas, dejando al descubierto unos dientes blancos y pequeños, y lo mordió.

Un grito desgarró el aire, seguido del espantoso sonido de carne, venas y sangre arrancadas de un mordisco. Borbotones de espeso líquido rojo brotaron sin control como agua de un grifo abierto, manchando los labios de Katperucita, su boca, sus dedos, sus cabellos, sus ropas. Y el suelo. Coloreando de escarlata el pálido pecho, ya casi inmóvil, surcado de arañazos.

Katperucita escupió la carne que había mordido con tanta saña como para despegarla del cuerpo. Los gritos se apagaron a medida que la vida escapaba a raudales del cuerpo de Cazagale, y entre tanto, ella siguió bautizando su muerte con más mordiscos, mordiscos repartidos por todo el cuerpo masculino, carne arrancada con saña.

Y sangre por todas partes, risas alegres y desquiciadas por el placer de aquella caza, llantos y jadeos conformando la melodía que animaba aún más el ambiente.

La luna continuaba sonriendo orgullosa, inclinándose reverente ante la obra maestra de la chica de la capa roja. El astro danzaba ante sus pupilas, recorriendo palmo a palmo el pecho desollado para que ella no se dejase ningún rastro, fulguraba augurando una locura algo mayor.

Satisfecha con su caza de aquella noche, Katperucita se levantó de las caderas frías de su amigo, observando con sumo placer el despojo del cuerpo inerte a sus pies, el negro flequillo desplegados sobre una frente pálida de un rostro desprovisto de emoción, con los ojos del mismo gris que el suyo, devolviéndole sin brillo la mirada, con el fantasma de su última emoción en vida, el horror, aún grabado en sus cuencas sin vida.

Cuencas sin vida.

Con delicadeza, no buscando estropear su diseño, su obra de arte, Katperucita acercó los dedos ya empapados con sangre a las urbes grises. Y con todo cuidado introdujo, despacio pero sin pausa, el pulgar y el índice en la cuenca ocular de Cazagale, metió, hurgó, retorció las muñecas para dar con la postura correcta hasta que sus dedos pudieron sostener sin problema el viscoso ojo arrancado.

De un tirón lo extrajo; el ojo rodó por su palma, caliente, viscoso, ensangrentado, mocoso, una maravilla. Con una expresión mortalmente seria en el rostro, Katperucita no tardó en ordenar a sus dedos a que hicieran la misma operación en la otra cuenca ocular. Y cuando tuvo en la mano las dos urbes redondas, grises, agradablemente calientes, las mordisqueó. ¡Oh, sí, puro placer! Luego se las guardó en un bolsillo interno del cinto. No tardaría en pulir esos ojos hasta dejarlos dos perfectas flechas en la colección de su carcaj.

La luna llena la rodeó en un asfixiante abrazo, bautizó con plata su cabeza con besos orgullosos, acariciando con largos dedos de luz el rostro de la muchacha escuálida, besando su boca con sabor a sangre, riendo como una niña maravillada en su oído, envolviendo como una celosa amante su delgado cuerpo, encapuchado de negro, gris y rojo.

—Qué raro —comentó Katperucita en voz alta a nadie en particular, llevándose los dedos tiznados de sangre robada a los labios, en gesto pensativo—. Creía que en el cuento es el lobo quien intenta engañar a la sonsa ésa, no el cazador.

—Será porque al lobo también lo he engañado yo —dijo una voz conocida—. Le he convencido de que coja el camino más largo. ¿Hay un tercer camino hasta llegar aquí, sabías? Pero no temas, querida. Aquí estoy para tratar de comerte —siseó Pitonissnow, saliendo de un salto de la apagada chimenea, desde donde había asistido silencioso a la escena.

Katperucita giró en redondo, pero la criatura mitad humana mitad serpiente ya estaba preparado y la flecha que había disparado sólo le pasó rozando el hombro.

—Me encanta ver a mi presa muerta de miedo, temblando bajo la ropa que cubre sus facciones, mientras deliciosa sangre fresca circula por su cuerpo, ansiosa porque lo abra y le sorba hasta el tuétano. Eso es lo que haré contigo, pequeña asesina. Me daré un festín con tu sangre, huesos y órganos. ¿Alguna última palabra antes de empezar?

—Atrévete y mi cara será lo último que veas antes de que yo acabe contigo —ronroneó Katperucita, sin dar ni la más mínima importancia a las amenazas de Pitonissnow. El tiempo de los terrores del bosque ya había quedado atrás.

Pitonissnow estaba a punto de saltar sobre Katperucita, claro, como toda escena de suspense exige y todo guión de cuento tradicional con monstruitos de por medio ordena, cuando de pronto las luces de la casa se apagaron, el tejado voló por los aires, el exterior apareció sin impedimentos de vigas sobre sus cabezas, el Bosquetolio se descubrió ante la vista de ambos, la tormenta cayó y el cielo se desplomó en aguaceros sobre ellos.

La noche se detuvo. El tiempo se ralentizó. Todo sonido fue enmudecido. Todo sonido excepto…

—Luz… luz… luz… luz.

Allí estaban de vuelta. Hombres, mujeres, niños, animales… todos los habitantes del distrito 12 y del Bosquetolio. Todos a cuatro patas. Rodeándola, llamándola, incitándola.

—Luz… luz… luz… luz.

Katperucita inclinó la cabeza, aceptando el cántico como la voz de su alma; después alzó el rostro para bañarse ante la bendición de la luna. Despacio, sin pausa, sin dudas, sin miedo, se agachó. Encarada al mar de rostros conocidos, a cuatro patas se quedó. Y sonrió. Y gruñó. Y se unió. Porque esa era su noche. Porque esa era su caza. Porque esa era su actividad secreta. Porque ella era Katperucita roja. Y la sangre ajena, su mejor vestimenta.

—Luz… luz… luz… luz.

Sus ojos brillaron. Sus labios saborearon la sangre ajena.

No fue consciente de que al tocar el suelo, éste se tambaleó de un modo raro. Bajo las personas, la tierra húmeda y boscosa temblaba. Sobre ella, a cuatro patas, indiferente a las gotas de lluvia que les mojaba, Katperucita y el grupo que a coro cantaban desaparecían.

Se hundieron primero hasta los tobillos. Después hasta mitad de las piernas, la tierra hecha un cenagal, una arcilla que los absorbía. Todos se fundían lentamente con el suelo.

—Luz… luz… luz… luz.

El canto continuó como si nada. Pronto todos estuvieron hundidos hasta la cintura. Luego hasta el pecho. Después hasta el cuello. Entonces, todos a una, echaron las cabezas hacia atrás, igual que nadadores que aspiran aire por última vez antes de meter la cabeza en el agua. En vez de añadir reserva de oxígeno a sus pulmones, gastaron su último aliento cantando a la luna:

—Luz… luz… luz… luz.

Y finalmente sus cabezas desaparecieron. Sólo un retal rojo de la ropa rasgada de Katperucita indicaba que allí había habido personas. Hombres, niños, mujeres.

Y el mundo fue mundo, la luna completó su ciclo. El astro brilló por un largo minuto solo, triunfante, hermoso, temible. Después, se marchó. Abandonó los cielos. Y en su lugar el amanecer se fue asomando. Allí donde había estado el Bosquetolio, herido, mojado, ruin, ahora se extendía una pradera con flores silvestres por las que revoloteaban mariposas rojas y amarillas. Tan plácida. Tan hermosa. Bañada por una fulgurante aurora. Como si no pasara nada. Como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si por la noche no volvería a pasar nada.

* * *

La mañana se anunció, el sol despuntó, la vida diurna recuperó su jornada.

Y horas más tarde, bajo su aura dorada, en un viejo distrito de antiguas vías pavimentadas, en una casita muy pequeña de fachada gris y tejado declinado, una chica de rostro infantil y larga cabellera despertó como otro día cualquiera de un sueño agitado, agotada, como si no hubiera descansado en toda la noche.

Al instante… un borrón confuso. Recuerdos nacieron y murieron tras sus párpados. Bostezó, sacudió la cabeza. Se deslizó de la cama, y antes siquiera de ir a desayunar, buscó con la mirada.

Sí. Allí continuaban. Su hermana, sus rojas ropas, su madre, sus armas. Sólo un par de novedades, esta vez:

Tinta fresca y granate enguantaban sus dedos. Y dos flechas color gris aguardaban junto a su carcaj, frescas, nuevas, ansiosas por ser estrenadas.

Katperucita sonrió. Acarició sus dos nuevas adquisiciones, ciegas, pero afiladas. Porque esa era su caza. Porque esa era su actividad secreta. Porque ella era Katperucita roja. Y la sangre ajena, su mejor vestimenta.

Porque aquella era su familia, su distrito, su casa. Aquella era su vida, su historia, su auténtica historia… una existencia cíclica de nunca acabar. Una maldición que ni juglares ni bardos ni escritores se atrevían a contar. Cántico macabro de luz… prohibido a desvelar.


End file.
